A media player may receive a multimedia stream and use data in the multimedia stream to reproduce audio and/or video content. Errors, such as latency, packet loss, and/or jitter, may occur while reproducing audio and/or video content, and the errors may undesirably effect the reproduction of the audio and/or video event. For example, jitter may cause a portion of the multimedia content to be presented too early, too late, or out of order with respect to another portion of the multimedia content. To reduce jitter and other timing errors, a portion of the media stream may be buffered or stored before the media players starts to provide the reproduced audio and/or video content.